


Inviting Evil In For Tea- A Jerry x Charley smut fanfic.

by TheNightOfNosferatu



Category: Fright Night (1985), Fright Night (2011)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Charley Brewster relationship, Dubious Consent, Fright Night - Freeform, Gay, Jerry - Freeform, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Gore, Sexy Times, Smut, Yaoi, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-12-31 07:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightOfNosferatu/pseuds/TheNightOfNosferatu
Summary: One rule, there was only one massive rule that Charley Brewster knew more than anything when it came to vampires, DO NOT INVITE THEM INSIDE. But tonight as his mother had left him alone to go to her bingo. Charlie was about to break that rule and more so than the threatening tension of a vampire looming outside his window threatening to eat him like turkey, is the unresolved hunger that looms over them both for each other. The greater evil is here and Charley Brewster has just invited him in for tea.  Has Charley bitten off more than he can chew this time? And will it come back to bite him in the ass? (Hehe vampire pun) tune in to find out.





	1. Tea Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is my very first fanfic on here, I’ve always been a fan of archive of our own. I have always thought the chemistry between Jerry and Charley worked really well as both enemies and lovers. So I wanted to write a fanfic based on that, with a bit more of a playful tone. Please comment and give kudos if you like what I write. It would be mega cool of you. Also this is based on the 2011 Fright Night but I did get inspired a lot off the 1985 version so yeah this is set in the 2011 version.

“You going my way, guy?” 

Charley spun around dropping the stake out of his hand, most professional vampire-hunter-like and he definitely didn’t scream like a girl at a boy band concert, as his neighbour Jerry Dandridge was standing outside his open window giving him a little half smile. 

His smooth alabaster skin glinting in the pale moonlight his messy black hair, a tank top that showed off lean sinewy muscle that ran down his shoulders, his long slender fingers gripping the sides of the windows. But his gaze was the most frightening, possessive black orbs. 

“Jesus fucking Christ, oh my god!” He yelled as Jerry pressed his finger to his own lips shushing Charley.  
“Don’t you know it’s a sin to say the lords name in vain.” A slow smirk spreading on his face. A sin? This freaking monster was telling him what was sinful? This guy who drank people like they were orange juice? That’s just wrong. 

“Oh screw You Jerry.” Despite the fact that his knees was knocking like a tin wall in a hurricane Charley was thankful that at least his voice didn’t tremble.  
Don’t show any weakness. He gulped.  
“Well let me inside and I can see If I can make that happen, well after I’ve had my fill though of course Charley boy.” 

His eyes darker than obsidian as he stared into the soul of the frightened boy who suddenly became even more aware of what he was wearing. Revealing silk boxers, with pumpkins on them, a open button up PJ top and odd socks. A sweat drop seemed to pour down his back like it was Niagara Falls as he watched Jerry eye him off like he was a chicken tender. 

Fuck why did I have to wear this?  
He tried to hide obvious bulge in his boxers with his hands, which is subsequently exactly where Jerry was looking, his tongue sliding over his lips in the most lecherous way.  
Damnit where’s a blanket or something?

Charley clung to his stake shaking like a leaf at this creature staring at him at the same time trying to remain with some sense of dignity, but the trembling wasn’t out of fear as he was suddenly filled with rage.

This monster had come to his house, threatened his mother, threatened his girlfriend and killed his one true friend, anger burned in his veins like holly water as common sense got buried six feet under giving way to hubris. I don’t want to be scared of this monster anymore, he swallowed the lump in his throat letting anger consume him as a rant spilled viciously out of his mouth. 

“Oh yes that’s exactly what I’m going to do, let’s invite the murderous Vampire into my household. Of course Jerry why don’t you come on in to my house so we can have a tea party, I will bake some scones and you can braid my hair. Is that what you think I’m going to say? I’m not stupid.” He scowled. 

All Jerry had to do was raise a singular eyebrow. As a knowingness passed between them and a silence filled the room.  
Jerry “......”

“Oh shit!” Charley bellowed and he was already tearing ass down the hallway stairs, his feet pounding against the carpeted floor before Jerry even stepped into the room. 

“Shit! Shit! Shit why the fuck did I just invite him in?”  
He was fumbling over himself, as he saw the doorway.  
Just get in the car you fucking idiot, maybe if you get in the car you ca-

His thoughts were interrupted as the last rickety step with a nail sticking out of it hooked onto the bottom of his socks leaving him launching off the last step and flying forward. 

He closed his eyes ready for the hard unforgiving impact of the wooden floor.  
“Ahhh!”  
Mom we really should have fixed that he thought...but instead he hit something more tender his face burying itself into something firm. 

He didn’t even need to open his eyes before he came to one specific frightening conclusion.  
.....Jerry.

His eyes snapped open as he took in the white thin cotton of the tank top.  
Jerry’s chest solid as it moved up and down rising slowly, every thread scratching against Charley face so gently his body rhythmically, he could feel tears sliding down the corners of his eyes.

“Oh fuck.” He whispered. His blood ran cold as he tried to feel around for the stake that had been attached to his belt.  
Please be there, please be there!  
He desperately clawed at his belt.  
Its gone he realised.

A brief memory flashed in front of his eyes of it slipping off his belt when he tripped.  
Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!  
“Charley.” A voice rasped in his ear a hand grasping his shoulder keeping him still.  
“No! No!” He screamed panic nibbling at his mind like mice in a cellar. 

His nails digging desperately against the material of the tank top, as he scratched at Jerry’s chest trying to get some leverage a sob escaping his lips.  
“Stop! Let go!”  
His words choked as he clawed at Jerry like a wild frightened doe.

Those arms were like steel cables though wrapping around his shoulders and tightening so his body was forced against Jerry his bones feeling like they were being compressed.  
“Can’t do that guy.” 

A hot breath washed over Charley’s face, it’s hot breath scolding against his wet face.  
He’s not going to let go.  
“It hurts! Please stop!” He blubbered his vision getting more blurry as tears blocked his view. As he struggled trying to look anywhere else than the monster embracing him. 

“Hey...hey look at me Charley.”  
Suddenly hands grasped his jaw, his shoulders ached from being held.  
Fingers brushed lightly over his face wiping tears dripping down his chin as his vision was slowly cleared and he was forced to look this monster in the face. 

His eyes widened as he glanced at the being in front of him, whose mouth had split open wider than any human was capable of, a row of jagged teeth showing. His eyes like burning tar, as his nails grew long and sharp against Charley’s cheek slicing it slightly.  
Ow.

It was mesmerising, fascinating almost, like watching a lions face before it tears into a antelope.  
“Are you afraid guy?” A terrifyingly human voice came from the thing.

Charley’s body went numb, his throat felt like it had downed sand and it hurt from screaming and crying his chest hurt and he swore his heart was beating fast enough that he was sure Jerry could hear it.  
“Yes.” He rasped feeling fresh tears well.

A groan echoed from the being in front of him at his answer.  
“Charley! You’re intoxicating!” Came the impassioned roar of the vampire, he threw his head back his teeth retracting fully. 

Who will protect them now? Mom? Amy? Even those jackasses at school didn’t deserve to die this way. I’m sorry Ed I couldn’t protect you.  
He closed his eyes ready for seething pain.  
This is the end.

He felt the animalistic lustful roar come from the man above him. 

Lustful?

Time seemed to slow down as a thought hit Charley, a mad insane thought, a crazy terrible thought but it was all he had left.


	2. Crisp Apples

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my little bats, I know new chapter? It’s like Halloween in January. I couldn’t sleep last night so I decided to write this slightly steamy hottie hot scene instead and that’s where this little section came on. Slightly shorter than my others but hey quality over quantity my bats. Remember if you like this thing I have going on kudos and comments would be great appreciated. New chapter coming soon. Maybe sooner than you think.

His eyes snapped open he grabbed the side of Jerry’s face in his hands like a lover would firm and tensed and pulled the man’s face down who seemed to be in shock, enough to let him.

Please let this work he thought.  
His lips suddenly crushed against relieving and very human-feeling ones.  
“Mmmmph!” The strangled confused cry echoing in his ears from Jerry, whose lips didn’t move an inch, his mouth had turned surprisingly normal.  
The man on top of him stiffened as Charley grasped him tightly. 

Please, please please! Work!  
One shaky hand ran up from the vampires jaw to the back of Jerry’s neck stroking lightly and his fingers threaded into the larger man’s thick hair as he opened his mouth and gently took Jerry’s bottom lip into his mouth, sucking on and tugging on it between his own soft lips

He tasted like crisp green apples, cheap beer, mint and a tinge of iron. Not a bad taste. If you could bottle the flavour it would be addicting.  
He nipped slightly his chapped lips grating against plump juicy lips, (which might have not been the best idea) before pressing his closed lips firmly against Jerry’s, The kiss turning chaste but never the less full of wanting.

A groan of appreciation suddenly came and it felt like Charley’s heart had stopped when suddenly he was having the daylights kissed out of him.  
Those soft cold lips cooling against his heated mouth, his cheek pressed against Jerry’s like a balm against his scoldingly hot face. 

A frightened whimper was all he could manage as a singular strong arm wrapped around his waist lifted him off the floor and backed him against a thick wall.  
“Nnnnm!”  
Pain shooting up his back as the brick wall bit into his spine. 

“Charley, damn you!” Sharpened nails scraping into the brick next to his head shredding solid rock like it was tissue paper.  
His pained cry on impacting the wall giving way for Jerry to thrust his tongue into his mouth all Charley could do was hold on for dear life. His arms wrapped around the man’s shoulders as he sighed into his worst enemies mouth. 

That tongue licked and tasted caressed and sloppily filled the inside of Charley’s mouth.  
W-wow he kind of knows what he’s doing. Charlie thought sinking into the kiss. 

Charley’s eyes were fluttering shut at the pleasant assault of Jerry’s tongue, pushing down his throat. It was more vicious and possessive than any kiss he had ever had as he was slowly consumed by Jerry. Those lips wrapping around his and that cold tongue  
luxuriously exploring him taking its sweet time.

His legs dangling loosely and completely off the floor as he was only held up by Jerry’s hips pinning him to the wall.  
Oh fuck how is he doing that? It’s a little hot oh man.  
He lost a few minutes getting lost in the animal-like way in which the vampire was taking him. His hands splayed against Jerry’s strong lithe back as he blanked out.

Those powerful muscles seemed to move and coil under his hands which weakly gripped him, they were like coils holding up a bridge, purring with power and barely restrained energy. 

It was sinful, danger courses through his veins as hands they were strong enough to snap bones like they were tooth pics were exploring the dips of Charley’s spine so gently not even scratching him. 

A shudder ran through him licking at his spine but Charley couldn’t help but run a hand so curiously along side the vampires strong sinewy body, feeling his ribs underneath his hand and the strong muscle that layered over the top of him, caressing him, before a thought hit him. 

Oh man am so really caressing this evil fucker? Charlie internally kicking himself. 

He grunted as he tried pushing against that brick of a chest without result.  
Don’t panic! Don’t panic! Wow he’s a good kisser, don’t get distracted! Think! 

Suddenly a memory hit him, it’s something one of the older kids in the neighbourhood had taught him, when outnumbered, outplayed and weaker than his opponent there was only one way to win. That was with the element of surprise and to play incredibly dirty. 

Fuck no, eat this! 

“This is going to hurt you more than me!”  
He muttered between the kiss.  
His knee suddenly driving very hard between Jerry’s legs.

A hiss of pain growled from Jerry as they both dropped to the floor like sacks of potatoes.  
Charley scrambled to his feet first, bypassing the door completely and going for the kitchen. 

Kitchen has weapons, kitchen good.  
His thoughts shaken as he heard infuriated yelling behind him. 

“Charley, you fucking tease!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember don’t forget to give comments and kudos my baby bats if you like what I write. *Wiggles eyebrows* This is one of the reasons why my stories are under explicit. *Fans myself* oh boy, well enjoy honestly was really fun to write.


	3. Bite Me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my baby bats, new chapter coming from sleep deprived me. It’s way to hot here right now, tires a poor bat out. Anyway enjoy the new chapter and please write C0mments and Kud0s if you like it.

He had just managed to make it to the kitchen before putting a counter between him and whoever entered the kitchen.   
“Shing!” The knife glinted in the moonlight as he lifted it out of its holder and none to soon as he did that Jerry appeared on the other side of the counter. 

Anger flaring on his face, his lips were coated in spit from their kiss, his hair messily falling into his eyes and his muscles tensing as he leant casually against the counter. His gaze something dark and beautiful like a cat stretching before it launched at its prey. He looked as disheveled as Charley felt. 

It all screaming one thing.   
Hunger!  
Oh fuck if he gets to this side of the counter I’m going to die. 

“Very clever kid, but you got something a little here.” He said tapping the side of his mouth, Charley could feel blood rushing to his face as he wiped away spit from the side of his mouth guiltily. 

Damnit Charley concentrate!  
He cursed himself from kissing Jerry because now his thoughts were a jumbled mess.   
“S-stay back!” His hands trembling and fumbling with the knife. 

“Please stay back.” He whimpered.   
The vampire simply gave him a lopsided smile before closing his eyes breathing in Deeply before looking back at Charley like he was a steak dinner. 

“You smell that? It's your fear. It's intoxicating. It's a very specific scent Charley look what it’s done to me, look what you’ve done to me guy.” Jerry’s voice was rasping, his chest rumbling as he spoke. 

Charley could feel a shameful tightening of his pants at looking at the vampire in front of him his tone caked in barely restrained need. His eyes descending as he looked down those strong pecs which his tank top barely skimmed, down to the exposed strip of stomach from Jerry leaning over which caused his top to rise. 

His thoughts wondered to where that treasure trail that ran down the man’s stomach led.  
Charley took a deep breath as he indulged himself further and gulped as he dared to look downwards. 

He could see it, in Jerry’s soft track pants was an extremely large and tenting bulge.   
“Are you going to take responsibility?” He growled his human voice slipping slightly to give way to something more sinister. 

I did that?  
He licked the side of his mouth absent-minded but when he looked up into Jerry’s face there was tension there that almost pinned Charley to the ground but it wasn’t just anger there was an undeniable trace of lust.

Oh man I really shouldn’t have kissed him.  
“Come here guy.” It wasn’t a question so much as a demand. He only briefly got to yelp as   
the vampire darted to the left side of the counter and Charley threw himself to the right side trying to keep the kitchenette counter between them.

A frustrated growl came from Jerry as he darted left this time only for Charley to yelp and duck right. They both stopped Charley wielding the knife but reluctant to get close enough to stab Jerry. 

“D-don’t” his voice small.   
Jerry’s mouth cracked slightly at the sides.  
“What is this a carnival? A carousel, round and round we go?”

His nails starting to drum impatiently on the counter top, sounding like rain. Those nails starting to leave indents into the counter top.   
“If I hammer you real good what’s the prize then guy?” He smirked almost appearing human if it wasn’t for that awful soulless gaze. 

“Oh f-fuck.” Charley cursed  
Jerry scratched at his chin, his hand stroking over his jaw-line. 

“Why ready for round two already?”   
Charley whimpered dazed when he immediately looked at Jerry’s lips swallowing roughly.   
“I-I...” Charley nearly drooped the knife from nervousness. 

He saw the slight dip of Jerry’s lips, that smug shit-eating grin and the teasing humour in the man’s eyes, that’s all it took to set Charley off.   
He’s just toying with me, this is a fucking game to him all of this.

He took a deep breath to calm himself and then retorted angrily. “B-Bite me!” He yelped.   
Granted out of all the options yelling bite me at a vampire might not have been the best choice of words. 

It seemed to enrage Jerry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t forget comments and kudos.


	4. Seduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya new chapter, it is insanely hot here so that means I can’t sleep! Lucky for my cute baby bats no sleep equals an extra chapter so enjoy a new lecherous steamy chapter by yours truly, don’t forget to give kudos/ Comments/ bookmarks if you like what I’m all about baby bats. Also the story Is nearly finished so yay. Just one more chapter to go.

“CHARLEY!” 

He roared launching him over the top of the counter easily, Charley only managed to back away a few steps wielding his knife before Jerry barrelled into him, the knife uselessly clattering out of his hands as Charley’s back painfully hit the cold kitchen tiling. 

Arching slightly.  
“Ahhhhhh!”  
The heavy weight of Jerry on top of his chest like a bull dozer.  
He saw the wicked glint in Jerry’s eyes as his teeth retracted and he launched for Charlie’s throat.

Charley just managed to wrap his hands around Jerry’s throat keeping his demonic mess of a mouth at bay.  
Those teeth gnashing so close to his face only held away by Charley’s hands, he could feel Jerry’s angered breath soaking into his skin, the tendons and sinewy muscle of Jerry’s throat. 

All bravery leaving Charley as that mouth, that awful mouth frothed.  
It was only natural that being at such a close proximity that it would happen neither of them meant it, but Jerry and Charley’s bulge mashed together in the struggle.  
A sharp hiss was heard from Jerry and a stifled gasp erupted from Charlie. 

“C-Charley what are you doing guy?”  
The vampire said gritting his teeth.  
Charlie looked into those eyes and saw a war raging on inside the vampire two very hungry sides were rearing their ugly head and he cursed himself how could he not have seen it sooner? 

One was hunger for blood but the other was well and truly lust and all he had to do was appeal to one of them.  
Please don’t let me be wrong about this.

He wrapped his legs around the man’s strong waist tightening them and pressed himself even harder into the man’s bulge. The man threw his head back his eyes glassy as he let out a wordless scream from the sudden contact. 

Charley’s hands still wrapped around his throat.  
Confusion settling on the man’s face as he looked back down at Charley who thickly swallowed and answered to his confusion. 

“C-Charley?” The man said.  
“You weren’t the only one watching.”  
Shame engulfed him.  
“I’m sorry.” He whispered.  
This is the only way to survive.

He let himself be over taken by desire, images propping invasive in his mind, all those stake outs where he had been watching Jerry, watching him walk around shirtless, watching him shower watching him naked all of it visible from his window. 

He gave a cry of sheer fear grinding up against the man, his hips aching from the force he used as he hips bones grazed Jerry’s. His boxers becoming even more so uncomfortable from their struggling as he started to harden painfully into them. 

The tormented rashness of his actions making sure Jerry could feel every single inch of him and the problems that had raised in his paints.  
He could feel air whistling into Jerry’s throat as he let a sharp intake of breath despite not needing it.

It took less than half a second for Jerry to respond.  
As Jerry lowered his hips and thrusted testing into the gangly skinny body of the boy underneath him.  
Charley withered into the contact, his hands aching from having to hold back this creature. 

A coil of lust winding itself deeply into his gut. The sensation of Jerry’s track pants torturous as they scraped roughly against Charley’s boxers, which did nothing to protect him from the feeling.  
“Ahh-hah!” His back arched into Jerry’s chest.

Hands suddenly violently ripped Charley’s hands from Jerry’s throat as they were pinned to the cold floor above him, taking away his only leverage.  
Fuck this is bad!  
“N-no!” Charley wailed, his legs in panic hitting Jerry’s back as he struggled in vain Jerry not even flinching from the onslaught, his wrists bruising from the force that Jerry held them.

Jerry grunted and thrusted against viciously, the unreserved power in his body jerking into the poor panicked boy. Charley’s body sliding slightly upwards from the sheer power of Jerry. 

The muscles in the vampires back flexing as he rolled on top of the young man underneath him. Dragging another cry of sheer anguish and yearning from Charley.  
“I said are you going to take responsibility? Guy?” The man seething as he spoke hotly into his ear his breath ghosting along the sensitive shell. 

Charley’s brain felt fuzzy, it was a lot like the static from a tv when there was no good shows on. He couldn’t concentrate with the feeling of a hard, muscled creature on top of him. Who was rutting against him like it was going out of fashion. 

The panic fading to carnal delight at being thrusted into the cold hard floor, his back complaining but he didn’t have the strength to stop. His mouth open in dizzying pleasure. 

What he saw delighted him, Jerry’s hair had fallen over his face and his eyes sinful pools of pure wanting and all for Charley. Charley felt like he couldn’t breathe he was yearning for a serial killer. A murderer who was planning to take out half the street. 

If I survive this I’m going to get my head checked.  
His head smacked against the counter making some pots and pants clatter uselessly to the ground from Jerry’s rough frotting. 

It was perfect the hard drag of Jerry’s bulge against Charley’s , the nails that cut into his wrist mixing pain with pleasure, the way that chest bumped and grinded against Charley’s it was suddenly starting to become too much the soft grunts coming from the man above him a torment.

“Please no more.” He begged feeling the pleasure burning in his stomach like he was downing a cheap bottle of scotch that he and Ed stole from his neighbour.  
He suddenly felt too hot, too cold, too much pressure.  
“Stop!” He cried. 

But Jerry increased the rhythm of his hips bucking into him with wild abandonment.  
He spoke his name softly.  
“Charley.” 

He came undone, the coil in his stomach snapping humiliatingly fast. His balls tightening in his boxers as he gave a cry of agony. His stomach tensing and his thighs trembling. White dots seemed to dance in front of his vision as a sheen of sweat coated his forehead.  
“Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!” 

His cum splattered at the front of his boxers and wet the front of Jerry’s track pants.  
His breathing irregular as Charley looked up at the gorgeous man above him, coated in the thinnest sheen of sweat, his face a ragged mixture of pleasure and pain. Those gorgeous lips dipping into a smirk. 

Charley hadn’t ever cum like that before, his body felt sore, he felt ashamed, it burned in his cheeks as he dazed looked up at the vampire.  
Jerry let go of his hands letting his arms spread across the floor more comfortably.

Bewitched by Jerry’s features Charley curiously reached out to him and soft as a feather touched the pillowy softness of that man’s lips. Marvelling in its gentle texture, Jerry leant into his touch, seeming to be enjoying the inquisitive exploration of Charley’s hand.

“Charley.” He rumbled, closing his eyes briefly his eyelashes longer than any that Charley had ever seen on a person.  
Beautiful  
“O-ow” Charley wheezed his throat sore from yelling and a sharp pain aching on his wrist. 

He watched Jerry yank his wrist in front of him and he turned it curiously, blood welled at the marks where Jerry’s nails had dug in.  
Jerry’s eyes did leave him, they were the colour of the night sky as he bent down and pressed his lips against the wound sealing his mouth over it.

Fear rattled in Charley’s chest as this parasite of a monster tenderly lapped at the blood running out of his wrist.  
“H-holly fuck.”  
He lightly said. 

“Mmmm mmmmm.” Jerry groaned, his tongue flicking against the wound making Charley shiver and wince.  
This is so wrong.  
Charley couldn’t look away though.

The man seemed to shudder internally, he leaned down and laced a kiss on Charley’s wrist his lips bloodied as he continued to feed , leaning in over Charley his hair brushing his cheek he was so close, the blood just seemed to run like a river. Jerry spoke in between licking and sucking. 

Slurp.  
“You’ve had your fun guy.....”  
Gulp. 

“Now take responsibility.” The vampires mouth bloodied. Charley’s lips parted in surprise as he felt a sharp tooth teasingly scrape his wrist  
Charley suddenly because well aware of the large hot sex resting on his thigh.

I-I c-can’t, I d-dont...”  
He was getting off on this.  
“O-ow, o-ow that hurts.”  
Teeth suddenly pierced roughly into his flesh. 

“S-stop O-ow that hurts so much!”  
A groan came from above him, his vision dancing.  
“Well are you going to take care of me guy?” Those teeth biting into his wrist. 

He’s drinking me! Charlie thought in panic.  
Charley could feel the rusted handle of something within the grasp of his over hand.  
He heaved as a drop of blood hit his lip and he tasted metal.

“I never said I would!” 

He slammed a metal pot into the side of Jerry’s head who howled like a banshee but was flung straight off Charley, who like a mad-man yanked himself to his feet and ran for a place to hide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wink wonk. Don’t forget to give kudos and comments if this tickled your funny bone or your other bone(r) huehehuehehuehe. Thanks baby bats.


	5. The Man Of The House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of this is a sex scene so 18+ no kiddos please and second of all well this has been really fun baby bats but like all good things it’s got to come an end. The curtains closing, take a well deserved bow ladies and gentlemen because you have been a fantastic audience. This is my fifth and possible last chapter (apart from a short epilogue) It was super fun to write as well. I ended up staying up all night the ideas were just flowing this weekend so enjoy. Don’t forget to give kudos and comments.

Charley, cursed himself, of all the places he could hide he was currently under his bed.  
If this was hide-and-go-seek this would be the first place anyone would look. 

He was just going to find another place to hide when the door to his bedroom opened and he scrambled back under it just in time.  
Holly fuck.

The bed on top of Charley dipped as Jerry’s weight sank onto it, he covered his mouth hoping to whatever holly divinity that the vampire wouldn’t hear him breathe.  
“Do you realize how much trouble you’ve caused me? Spying on me. Almost disturbing my sleep this afternoon. Telling policemen about me. Charley, guy....” 

He could hear the sound of the wooden frame protesting above him as Jerry laid down on it.  
“You’re going to have to sate me one way or another guy.” 

“I can drain you, or you can drain me, these haven’t had many girls around since you’ve been watching me.”  
He could hear the sound of groaning as he assumed Jerry was grabbing his own balls as the bed shifted.  
Charley’s stomach tightened at the thought of this monster touching himself on his bed. 

“Part of being the big man around the house is taking responsibility for mistakes you’ve made guy. You can’t just leave a man high and dry.”  
He could hear the mirth in that smug son-of-a-bitches voice. 

“Well, what’s it to be?” The voice questioned.  
It’s ok he can’t hear me he doesn’t know I’m here just stay quiet and it will be ok.  
A silence filled the room, it’s answer definite. 

NO

A low growl was heard and something snagged on Charley’s ankle.  
Oh fuck  
His fingernails tore into the wood as he was dragged out from under it. 

He was held upside down his face inches from Jerry’s hard-on.

“Hey, guy.”

He could freaking hear that smirk as he was dumped unceremoniously onto the bed, bouncing on it roughly from the force he was tossed by Jerry.  
He didn’t even have the chance to get up as Jerry caged him against the bed with his body, chest against chest leaning on one elbow. Charley’s arms came up in defence pressing against that hard well defined muscle. 

“J-Jerry wait.”  
His voice a whisper.  
“You’ve caused me too much trouble guy, don’t move.”  
He chuckled.  
Jerry was so close that Charley could see himself in the reflections of the vampires eyes. 

His chest moving against Charley’s with each slow breath as there bodies was pressed so firmly against each other.  
A hand wavered over Charley’s face and he felt his throat constrict.  
Somebody help.

He closed his eyes ready for Jerry to twist his neck, but a feather-lite touch made his eyes flutter open slightly. A finger nail ran down his forehead so gentle he could barely register the feeling, it slid along the bridge of his nose so tender as though he was made of glass.

Charley had seen what those long nails could do, they were sharp enough to tear into people like they were oversized stuffed toys. Yet it persisted delicately without causing pain downwards on its path, sliding over his lips, so excruciatingly slow and almost sentimental on its mapping of Charley, as though Jerry was trying to memorise his soft lips through touch. 

Charley without thinking stuck his tongue out to lick his dry lips accidentally sliding his tongue over that finger.  
A rumble came from Jerry’s chest in approval  
“Don’t worry guy, you will get a chance to taste me soon enough.” 

His finger slid further down Charley’s chin and down his throat.  
Not there! Please don’t touch there. Charley begged silently in his head. 

That finger seemed to move at an even slower pace over Charley’s Adam’s apple as though Jerry knew how much discomfort it bought him and Charley fought the urge to resist him. 

He tried not to make it too obvious that sigh of relief when his sharp nail moved past his jugular and down his collar bone, his chest had never felt as sensitive as it had now. It was although he could feel every drag of Jerry’s finger. 

The finger stopped and Charley shuddered looking down to see his shirt had acted as a boundary stopping Jerry from exploring further.  
A soft growl erupted from Jerry as his fingernail grew long and he tore Charley’s shirt in half exposing his chest to the cold inside his room in one violent strike.  
Fuuuck

Charley arched his back off the bed, hissing at the shock of cold in the room against his pale skin.  
“Ah!”  
When suddenly a hand grasped his jaw and forced him violently with one push pinning his head to the bed and jerking it to the side his neck exposed as Jerry nose pressed into his neck inhaling deeply. A agonising cry coming from Charley. 

Jerry’s voice rumbling in his ear “Remember guy, baseball rules, three strikes and your out, counting the stint in the kitchen and....” Jerry looked down at his lips a fire burning in his eyes as a smile quirked on his lips. “ that mouth of yours, you’re on your last leg guy.”  
He was right considering all Charley had done he knew Jerry was out of patience.

He forced himself to relax, making his muscles unclench his body sinking into the bed.  
“Good boy.” His arms suddenly wrapping behind Charley’s back and forcing him upwards into Jerry’s chest embracing him as he Jerry rewarded him by pressing his lips against Charley latching his mouth onto his neck. 

Charley’s stomach fluttered his breath hitching at the contact of skin against skin his neck burning from the touch of such Icy lips as Jerry murmured between wet kisses.

“That’s it guy.” 

Charley was sure that Jerry could hear his heartbeat beating in his throat, there was so many rules he had broken today, one don’t let a vampire in your house, two don’t let a vampire near your neck and three don’t enjoy when said vampire has you pinned to a bed. 

Jerry’s kisses became more lewd and less controlled by the hour, sloppily licking and tasting at Charley’s skin as though he was a free buffet. His mouth trailing down Charley’s neck tasting the saltiness of his collar bone, licking a path down Charley’s body and when his tongue flicked a sensitive nipple laving it so intensely Charley forgot to breathe for a second.

A murmur or amusement came from Jerry. “Breathe guy.” Charley let out a ragged breath.

Slurp!

Lick!

Kiss!

Jerry finally made it to his stomach, his cold breath making goosebumps run along Charley’s stomach.  
His arms tightening around Charley’s body like a vice as he lifted him closer to his face his tongue dipping into Charley’s belly button. 

“Ahhhhhh! Jerry. ” Charley found his hands tugging into Jerry’s face bucking his hip upwards and mashing the poor man’s nose against his stomach. His balls so painfully hard that they felt like they were throbbing.  
H-how in the fuck is he doing this to me?

Charley’s body responding more and more at being so genuinely savoured by Jerry.  
Jerry growled darting upwards now face to face again with Charley. 

Jerry’s hand grabbed Charley’s tipping it form his hair and forced it further down their bodies until he felt it. Big, much bigger than anything he’s ever felt and so deliciously full.

He felt Jerry’s hardness spearing into his hand, it was so thick and hard. It pulsed underneath his fingertips, it felt so painfully thick. A soft groan came from Jerry at having his cock embraced.  
“F-fix this!” He growled animalistic.

Charley could feel a lump forming in his throat, this was Jerry barely in control and Charley Brewster had done that to him.  
The mere thought alone made the front of his own pants wet from arousal. 

Charley was lost his own arousal a mirror of Jerry’s and each movement of his boxers was  
“ I will.” Charley swallowed his pride whispering he hesitantly squeezed the enourmours bulge in his hand and a roar was heard above him. 

The monster of a man on the verge of losing control, his hips jerking forward into Charley’s hand once. Making Charley cry out his name. Mesmerised by the beautiful beast. Charley blurted out in heated passion.  
“J-Jerry, I need you!” 

The vampires pupils seem to dilate as he stilled stunned by Charley, the room silent as a cemetery, his need pulsating in Charley’s hand.  
“Say it again guy.” The vampire demanded.

Charley looked at him yearningly. Knowing there was only one way to alleviate the aching of his cock.

“Please.....” 

Jerry’s nostrils flared like an animal waiting to attack its cue as Charley finished his sentence.

“Jerry....I need you.” Charley sobbed giving into his desire.

The mention of his name so wanting seemed to flip the switch, all human-like patience snapped for Jerry.  
A groan came from above him and Charley found himself flipped on his stomach. 

Rough hands grasped his boxers and tore them like they were wrapping paper Charley squeaked feeling his bare bottom exposed.  
“Jerry!” But whatever humanness Jerry had was long gone.

He nearly screamed with relief when he felt something wet slicked against his ass, it was the cold wetness of lube, tears of gratefulness pricked his eyes.  
He could feel a weight on his back as Jerry presses himself behind Charley, the tip resting against his virgin hole. 

Jerry murmured comfort before he started to push in.  
The muscles starting to stretch, stretching beyond anything Charley has ever felt then it came rushing towards him. 

Pain!

A silent scream echoed from him.  
“Y-you’re too big! Pull it out!” He yelped as the pain shot through up his spine. Feeling as though Jerry was splitting him in half the more he pushed.  
His hand shot back and started to push at Jerry’s chest behind him.

“Please don’t!” His cries agonising as he felt something slick drip down his backside, he was afraid to see what it was.

“You’re killing me.” He said weakly.  
Jerry stilled But didn’t pull out the pain tremendous.  
“Shh relax guy.” Jerry said and Charley could feel the difficulty of those words, Jerry’s breath ghosting on his neck. 

A comforting hand pressed against his back, the pain soon faded to a dull uncomfortableness as a soothing kiss was placed on the juncture of Charley’s shoulder and his neck. 

Arms wrapped around Charley’s shoulders and pulled him back against Jerry’s chest making him whimper as the vampires head rested neatly in between his shoulder and neck. 

“Sssh, guy.” Jerry cooed, fear jumped down Charley’s chest.  
“But it’s killing me.” He said softly his tears dripping onto the bed staining his sheets with his tears. Charley Brewster had run out of games to play, he was alone inside a house with a monster forcefully taking him and there was no way out. 

“I’m going to move now guy.” The vampire said kissing his cheek most sentimentally.  
“W-wait.” He whispered but it was too late. Jerry was only half way in before he pulled out leaving Charley feeling strangely empty, but relieved.

“You’re going to enjoy this guy.” He promised suddenly Jerry thrusted forward burying himself fully to the hilt, a wordless cry echoed from Charley as he felt that thing tear into his body forcing himself apart and filling him to the very brink. 

Pain screamed into his mind when suddenly it hit something. Charley screamed but not in pain this time as pleasure speared down to his very core. He felt dizzy and his mouth felt dry.

What was that? Charley felt disorientated. 

“I told you, you’d enjoy it guy.” Came the smug tone of Jerry.  
Charley could only whimper a half hearted “fuck me, this is wrong.” In response.  
Jerry’s heated response making something deep and wet inside him throb. 

“Since you asked so nicely.”  
Jerry thrusted forward and Charley screamed his pleasure as for the second time in a row he hit that bundle of nerves. 

Jerry grunted as he started to rhythmically ram into the boy underneath him, his hips mashing into Charley’s who struggled to make coherent sentences. It was a symphony of squelching and whimpering. Jerry was fucking Charley into the bed like an animal. 

“Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Jerry!”  
Charley clenched his teeth, the man behind him smacking the air out of his lungs every time he thrusted forward.

“Jerry!” He keened his senses was so overwhelmed he could barely think, let alone breathe.  
Jerry’s chest embracing him from behind as he was taken so roughly, his balls resting on top of Charley’s as he fell forward his face pressed against the pillow, muffling his howling of pure delight. 

He felt something wet spilling down his thighs as Jerry’s own slick spilled into his hole, he felt every bump, every squelch, every scratch of Jerry’s dick in his body. His spit drooling into the pillow. 

The man above him powerfully pounding into him, the bed creaking and groaning in protest as its frame scraped against the wooden floorboards.  
He felt it then, that familiar burn in his stomach the release coming too fast.

“Jerry!” He yelled giving warning his hand pressed against Jerry’s chest behind him, his vision faded as he came fast spilling onto his own sheets his own voice tearing into the room full of pleasure a ringing in his ear as he tightened around Jerry, following his release a inhuman guttural roar ripping from the man above as Charley’s sore insides was filled with piping hot seed. 

The man above collapsing on top of him with a grunt as he slickly filled Charley who sighed in pleasure his face pressed into the sheets from Jerry’s heaviness neither of them daring to move as a hand threaded into Charley’s hair like it was always meant to be there and a soft mouth pressed against his head. 

Jerry burying his face in Charley’s curls. It was perfect Charley felt the embrace of sleep take him and against his will passed out with the comforting weight above him from Jerry.

“Night, guy.” Came the soft muffled voice of Jerry before Charley passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember folks last chance to give kudos/ comment anything you really want to say about this fanfic. It’s been a blast.  
Little secret between us two smex scenes are hella hard to write baby bats enjoy the short epilogue to follow.


	6. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well baby bats I’ve shown you all my cards, no more tricks left and time to leave the stage. Hope you enjoyed my fanfic and thanks for coming along for the ride. This is the final epilogue to this piece it has been one of the most fun writing experiences. If you want a sequel story let me know down in the comments other then that I’m pleased with it all. Thanks Baby bats.

The sunlight streamed into his window and Charley opened his eyes reluctantly, his forearm resting over his face to block out the harsh rays. 

Jerry!

He shot up in his head and winced as his spine and ass protested. The first thing he did was check his neck, there wasn’t a singular bite mark and he was alone. 

The relief made him tumble backwards into his sheets nearly sobbing, suddenly his head tilted sideways on the pillow and on his night stand was a card on it a drawing of a tea cup and scrawled in black ink in cursive was 

“Thanks for the tea party.” Charley groaned, his backside hurt, his cock was sore and he didn’t dare look at the mess on his bed they both left. 

As he pulled his sheets over his head hoping to disappear after having the crap fucked out of him by his enemy. “Asshole.” He murmured before falling back into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adieu my baby bats. Give kudos and comments if you want. Thanks my baby bats.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give kudos and comments peeps. I appreciate it. *Turns into a bat and flies away* Also sorry for the cliff hanger but the next chapter is going to most sexy. *Wiggles eyebrows.* It deserves a full chapter of its own its so steamy. *Fans myself* It will be so worth the wait folks thanks.


End file.
